Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission/Trailers+Clips+Tv Spots
Teaser #1 (Shows Spongebob flipping patties like normal) *Ground starts shaking* Mr. Krabs: What's going on? Squidward: Alien invasion run for your lives, I told you they will come one day. Mr. Krabs: I'll go outside to find out what it is. Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission Trailer coming soon Trailer #1 (Begins with Spongebob flipping patties) Squidward: Spongebob we need a normal patty with extra cheese. Spongebob: Normal patty with extra cheese here we go! *Ground starts shaking* Sandy: What's going on? Patrick: It seems like the floor is trying to eat us! Mr. Krabs: Oh no, the Chum Bucket is becoming a spaceship. *Screen goes black* Lincoln: Ah, it's good to see everyone in peace. (People on the beach start running) Lisa: A spaceship?! This summer Plankton: I'm going to destroy them again, for ruining my plans. (Super Hero team charge at Plankton) Ronnie Anna: It's good to see you guys again but we must stop Plankton before he destroys us. Sandy: I have my own spaceship. Spongebob: Cool. Lisa: But Plankton has an army. (Shows a spaceship battle) Man Ray: You must stop them, because they are unaware of my plan. (Spongebob running from a army of robots) (Lincoln fights Plankton) Plankton: You idiot boy, you lost. (Shows Lincoln getting up) Squidward: AHHHHHHH! Sandy: This is bad.... (Shows a shadow of a giant monster) *Monster roar similar to Zilla is heard* Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission Coming soon Trailer #2 Lincoln: Ahhh, it's nice to see the world in peace. Random person: Spaceship, it's the end of the world! Lincoln: Looks at a spaceship rising out of the sea. (Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon) Spongebob: Is Plankton here to destroy us again? Lori: Yep. (Ronnie Anna and her family look up at the spaceship) Plankton: Hello citizens, I am Plankton and I'm here to destroy you all! Ronnie Anna: Lincoln help! Lori: I can't believe they took Bobby. Lincoln: NOOOOOOO! Jimmy: Let's get them back! (Alya punches Plankton) Chloe: Ronnie Anna look out! See your favorite heroes (Shows Spongebob charging at Plankton) Patrick: We need some ice cream!!! (Ice cream storm attacks the spaceship) Mr. Krabs: Let's finish this before we lose. Sandy: This is bad, a space monster. *Monster roars as screen goes black* Fight your favorite villains Lisa: Run faster! Red Ranger: Let's end this! Man Ray: They won't know what hit them. (Sandy shoots lasers at the Monster) (Lincoln runs for cover) Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission Coming this summer Tv Spot #1: New Enemy (Shows a spaceship battle) Sandy: Spongebob, look out! Man Ray: Get them! Danny: What’s he trying to do? Luna: He‘s trying to bring back Vlad, mate! Plankton: Krabs say goodbye! (Shows Chloe punching Plankton at the face) Man Ray: Do you even know what our plan is? Super Heroes vs Super Villain Space Mission June 13 Tv Spot #2: Plan C Danny: We are facing against Super Villains again. Spongebob: Oh, come on! I thought we wiped them out. Bubbles: They will never be wiped out until we find out who’s the real boss behind this. This Summer Sandy: It’s time for another space adventure! Lincoln: Time to save Earth! Lori: Let’s get him! Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Space Mission June 13 Clip #1: Another Mission Spongebob: It looks like Plankton is back for revenge. (Sandy continues looking at the space station hologram) Sandy: Oh my god, if we don’t stop this thing, he can destroy us all and take over not only Earth but the entire Galaxy, If not the entire universe. Mr.Krabs: Not if I have to do something about it! Patrick: Plankton‘s coming! (Patrick, Sandy, Mr.Krabs, Squidward, and Spongebob hide) Plankton: Yeah, the spaceship is ready. I’ll launch it probably tomorrow or next week. Mr. Krabs: Let’s get him! Clip #2 Mr. Krabs: Glad, we deactivated the spaceship last night. *Ground starts shaking* Mr. Krabs: What the? Squidward: Alien invasion! Sandy: What’s going on? Sandy: Let’s find out. (The crew walk out the door and look up) (The chum bucket turns into a Spaceship) Plankton: Haha! You think you’ll win again KRABS! Mr. Krabs: Get him! Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Teaser Trailer transcripts